


Watch

by blueberrywizard



Series: don't, baby [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Oparte na liście promptów z tumblra."person A spending hours sitting and looking through photo albums, carefully stroking person B’s face with their thumb, because they know that they can never touch person B again"





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> lista z promptami znaleziona tutaj: http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/post/123577828844/things-you-should-not-think-about-your-otp-doing

 

Jest coś takiego w zdjęciach, co sprawia wrażenie pomostu trwalszego niż ze spiżu. 

 

Nie ma miejsca, wspomnienia, osoby, do których cię nie zabiorą. Pojedyncze klatki, już na zawsze zastygły w papierowych ramkach ruch, do którego możesz wrócić po latach, a on będzie tak żywy, jak gdyby dopiero został złapany na fotografii. Uśmiechy tak szerokie, że wydają nie mieścić się na twarzy. Spojrzenia czulsze, cieplejsze, promieniujące przez śliski papier. Nawet twarde ciało, smukłe linie i ostre kości wydają się być bardziej przystępne, delikatniejsze, wrażliwsze. 

 

Jego dłonie wędrują tą samą ścieżką od tygodni. Najpierw są zdjęcia z plenerów, robione w większości z ukrycia przez ich przyjaciół, gdy pochylają się ku sobie - jest w stanie usłyszeć wszystkie słodkie rzeczy, które szeptem wychodziły z jego ust i obietnice, których już nigdy nie będzie w stanie dotrzymać. 

 

Później są portrety i zdjęcia, które wyszły spod jego ręki. Trochę niechlujnych polaroidów, pochodzących ze starego aparatu połączonego z fascynacją ułożenia ciała w pościeli pachnącej seksem i lawendowym proszkiem do prania. Kilka czarno-białych perełek, gdy zdarzyło się, że obaj podchodzili do sprawy poważnie i trochę w staroświecki sposób, porzucając estetykę na rzecz nagiej prawdy odbijającej się na minimalistycznej fotografii. 

 

Na samym końcu są zdjęcia mokre od jego łez i z wytartymi od jego palców liniami. Te najbardziej idealne, jego ulubione, w których zaklęta jest cała miłość, którą do siebie czuli. Przetarta jest szyja, o której marzy, by móc pogłaskać ją jeszcze raz, kości policzkowe, wyraziste, lecz obleczone w miękką skórę, którą kochał czuć na swojej piersi oraz te czarne, niesforne loki, które zawsze wpadały mu do oczu, a które kochał przeczesywać palcami w leniwych godzinach, gdy leżeli obok siebie i dzielili się papierosami, których nienawidził. 

 

Jednak nie istniała żadna ilość zdjęć na tym świecie, która sprawiłaby, że zapomniałby o widoku jego martwego ciała, leżącego na chodniku, w kałuży krwi.

 

 

 


End file.
